


Snowfall

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Dark Visions - L. J. Smith
Genre: Community: ljschallenge100, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaitlyn takes Gabriel home to Ohio for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Snowfall  
>  **Series** : _Dark Visions_ by LJ Smith  
>  **Characters** : Kaitlyn Fairchild/Gabriel Wolf  
>  **Rating** : PG  
>  **Word Count** : about 1,000  
>  **Additional Notes** : Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/ljschallenge100/profile)[**ljschallenge100**](http://community.livejournal.com/ljschallenge100/) Secret Santa exchange

Snowfall

XxxX

  
Gabriel obviously remembered very little about his early years in New York. At least about the weather in New York. And how very, very similar it was to the weather in Cleveland. Kaitlyn had come prepared and had encouraged him to do the same, but as he always did, Gabriel had simply insisted that he was right and pulled on his leather jacket before boarding their flight from California, on their way to visit Kait's hometown for the holidays.

"It's _leather_ ," he'd hissed under his breath, trying to quiet any chance of the argument Kaitlyn would mount, but the flame-haired girl had simply scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Freeze. Just don't blame me when it happens."

And damn it all to hell- she'd been right.

The plane had landed in a what seemed to Gabriel to be a white tornado but which seemed perfectly ordinary to everyone else, and now as he and Kait stepped through the airport's sliding doors to wait in an impossibly long line for a cab, he felt the cold wind slice, razor sharp, through the suddenly insubstantial-feeling fabric of his jacket. He shivered and Kait smirked. She looked ridiculous- like she was ready for Olympic ski trials. But she also looked _warm_. Refusing to admit defeat, Gabriel stamped his feet and blew rapidly cooling breath against his ungloved hands. As the wind increased, though, Kait's expression softened, and she jerked her head in the opposite direction.

"Come on. We'll rent a car. At least the lines for that are inside."

XxxX

  
"Do you even know how to get to your house?"

Gabriel had slid gratefully into the passenger side of the rental car without so much as a sniffle about having Kaitlyn drive. After all, he would do little good in his frozen state and in a totally unfamiliar state.

"Well, the lake's _that_ way, so I live somewhere _that_ way," Kait said, pointing first straight ahead and then to her left. Her reputation as a less than stellar driver was well earned, but she was real Ohio girl, and as long as she knew where Lake Erie was, she could find anything. Gabriel, however, looked less than comfortable with her quasi-navigation.

"You're sure?"

"Put it this way- either I'm right or we end up in Pittsburgh. And seeing as I'm not very keen on going to Pennsylvania, I'm sure I'll find my way."

XxxX

  
The first ten minutes of the trip had been spent in stony silence. Gabriel was angry at being so cold, and Kaitlyn was upset at his lack of trust. And also a little because she'd tried to warn him about the weather. This was supposed to be a good time- a _jolly_ time- and his bad attitude was threatening to ruin everything.

That was why she'd neglected to tell him that they'd be making a pit stop.

"Kait... Kaitlyn, what are you doing?"

"Parking," she answered matter-of-factly as she slid into one of the mall's last unclaimed parking spaces. "We've got to buy you a coat. And some gloves. And probably a hat and a scarf."

Gabriel could only glare at her. He hated crowds. He hated shopping. More than anything, he hated _malls_. Kait only stared back at him. It was for his own good, but could he see that? No. He never could.

"Fine. I'll go buy you a coat, but I'm taking _these_ with me." She turned off the car and gracefully pulled the keys from the ignition and swung them into her pocket in one swift motion. Without the keys there was no power. Without the power there was no heat. She was playing dirty, and she knew it. "Hope there are no long lines."

She had barely finished speaking before Gabriel reluctantly unfastened his seatbelt.

XxxX

  
It had all been worth it, and she had been completely right. But Gabriel didn't let that ruin his mood. He turned his head slowly and caught a glimpse of her profile, flushed pink from the cold, but completely peaceful. They were lying on their backs in a small clearing in the woods behind the Thoroughfare High School stadium, snow cushioning them from every angle. The spot had the feel of an area often used for teenage gatherings on a not-so-wholesome type- logs arranged like benches in a crude circle, the detritus of past parties littering the edges of the clearing where the pine trees began to grow taller and closer together, old beer bottles and cigarette butts. But the center of the clearing had been altogether perfect before their arrival, and Gabriel had been moved in an odd sort of way at the sight of the snow- untouched and glittering- as he had first laid eyes on it. Even if he could remember the NYC cold now that he'd been reintroduced to winter, he had never seen snow in such great quantities. Snow in New York was rare to begin with, but when it did fall it was plowed and salted away within minutes so that, like the rest of the city, it became a dull, monotone gray, a slush rather than a powder. But he could see now why Kaitlyn had insisted on coming home for Christmas.

The snow seemed to be magical.

All around them was still, peaceful, and the only sound that could be heard was the roaring and crashing of an angry Lake Erie somewhere not far to their north. Time here seemed to slow. Troubles seemed to fade.

It was all just like some fricking Christmas carol.

Lost in his own thoughts, Gabriel barely registered the new sensation as tiny snowflakes began to land and melt on his face, and it wasn't until a few of the flakes ended up on his eyelashes and the world took on a diamond shine that he realized the flurries had begun again. Next to him, Kaitlyn sighed, smiling up at the rapidly whitening sky. Gabriel rolled to his side, threw an arm around her waist and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, Kaitlyn," he whispered, shifting so that she could lean her head on his shoulder as they both stared up into the heavens.  



End file.
